Lost In Your Own Life
by Lady Paine
Summary: High school is tough alreaday, but for Macy and the gang this year it's going to be hell. Between fights and lies and picking the wrong love, will they ever find their way or will they be lost in their own life? after living the dream episode
1. Chapter 1

Lost In Your Own Life

Summary: What if at the end of Chasing the Dream Macy didn't forgive them instead said something that would change how they see the world and how they think the world sees them? What if Macy really could sing and she just didn't know how to let it out?

Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first Jonas fanfic I hope you guys like it.

Who Are You Really?

"I don't know I just thought they were so cool and awesome. I thought they really liked me. I just can't believe they did that to me." Macy said crying to her computer.

"Macy I know you really love the Jonas Brothers but just hear me out ok. You said you are their super number one fan and you know everything there is to know about the Jonas Brothers right? Well maybe-"

"I do, I mean I really do, or at least I thought I did." Macy said interrupting the girl who she was having a video message with.

"Macy I know you do and let me finish. Just hear me out ok?" She said waiting for Macy to shake her head.

"Ok." Macy responded nodding her head for her to continue.

"Ok so you know everything there is to know about the Jonas Brothers but do you know anything about the Lucas brothers? I mean maybe Jonas is nice while the Lucas' aren't nice for all you know they could be jerks. Maybe you should get to know the Lucas' and not Jonas." She stated simply hopeing to stop her friend's tears she really did hate seeing her friend crying. Knowing she couldn't help her I mean she was on the other side of the world.

"Maybe. But how can I look at them knowing what they did. I mean it really hurt and they said it in front of a music producer for heck's sake. I mean what do I do? I'm just so confused right now." Macy said depressed.

"Well here is an idea. Don't forgive them I mean don't be totally evil or anything but don't forgive them either. Like I said get to know the Lucas's instead of the Jonas you only see." She stated very simply like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"How do I get to know them if I'm supposed to not forgive them? That makes no since what so ever." Macy said confusedly.

"Oh well that's easy just watch them from afar. See how they interact with the kids form school. That way you know who they really are." She said simply.

"Ok say I do that. How do I know when to forgive them?" Macy asked.

"Umm let me think… Oh I know don't forgive them until they beg for your forgiveness. They need to learn tough love. And this is the best way... for all of you." The girl said finally.

"Wait what do you mean for all of us?" Macy asked angrily.

"Well all you seem to talk about is them. And to be honest you haven't really talked to them. I mean you faint or scream or like most of the time you end up hurting them. And I know you don't like doing any of that so maybe this will help you." The girl said quietly. She really didn't want to make her mad but hey it needed to be said.

"Well… I guess you are right. I mean I do want to talk to them and not freak out. Well I can always try I mean it can't hurt. But the music thing still really hurts. So I just don't know anymore." Macy said dejectedly.

"Mace listen to me you have an amazing voice it's just when you get in front of a crowd it changes. It's called stage fright. Which is weird considering you play like a zillion sports in front of lots of people? But anyway I heard you in the shower remember and I told you Wow you have an amazing voice. And when you sang again it was horrible but you hated singing in front of people but I got you to eventually sing in front of me. And it rocked. Now you sing in a choir albeit it's in the next town but you do because you don't care about what they think of you. And they tell you all the time you are amazing. Ok so I can totally see how this not a good topic for you anymore so lets change it. What would you like to talk about now?" The girl asked trying to help her best friend.

"Aww you are so sweet. Ok topic change fine when are you coming to visit? I miss my cousin/best friend." Macy said giving her best puppy dog face.

"I'm the sweet one I don't think so. I don't know I really like it here, but for a visit hopefully soon I really do miss you. These weekly video messages just don't cut it. Ohhh maybe you could come here for a visit I know you would love it. And mom and dad totally miss you. It would be so cool if you could." The girl said excitedly jumping up and down.

"OMG calm down. You are so funny. But that would be awesome me coming down there to see you. I would love to go to Africa. It would be so amazing to see all the animals and the people and to see their culture up close. I so have to ask mom and dad and see what they see." Macy said happily.

"Ok well since we don't have much longer to talk. Tell me everything else that is going on. I think the one thing I miss about school is friends and some gossip not much but some. But I do like home schooling way better." She stated dreamily.

"Ok sometimes I forget how weird you really are. Hahahaha." She started laughing seeing the look on her cousin's face. "I'm sorry I had to say it. Anyway umm nothing really new except for this stupid poetry homework I have to do for my creative writing class which by the way has all the Jon- I mean Lucas's in it." She caught herself before she said Jonas. "And Stella so they all get to see how horrible my poetry and my writing skills are. Ohh but Mike the guy I told you about is in it. And I know this is really forthcoming but I think I'm going to ask him out. What do you think?"

"OMG. I think you should totally do it go for it girl. And I'm so proud of you for saying Lucas instead of Jonas, I knew there was hope for you after all instead of a hopeless case. Hahahaha." She started howling with laughter with the look Macy was giving her. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I mean you said it to me so I had to do something. But anyway I'm sure it's not horrible but if you want to. You can read it to me and I will tell you what I think. I mean I don't lie, I don't like it. It makes me feel horrible. But go ahead and read it to me. Please?" She begged with a look even the meanest person couldn't say no to.

"Ok fine but I want your honest opinion.

"Don't have to be a wonderer alone

Don't have to be a dog without a bone

Just come to my house, I'll be home

How did you end up lost at sea?

You don't have a boat or live near the beach

But if you're in need of rescuing

Well I will hear you

I want you to know

You're never alone

You'll always have a place to go

It's on the brighter side

I'll color your night

I'll lead you to light

Put hope inside for you to find

You don't have to be lost

Lost in your own life

Lost in your own life"

"Ok so what did you think? Tell me like it is." Macy said bracing for the worst.

"That was wow I mean wow. That was so good I love it. You did so well on it. You will defiantly get an A on that. Ok well I have to go my times up tell Auntie Ann and Uncle John I said hi." The girl said sadly.

"Ok I will and tell Mama Dawn and papa Rick that I said hi too. These two hour talks are just not long enough." Macy said sadly too.

"Ohh I defiantly agree ok well I really do have to go listen have sweet dreams oh and Macy" Macy looked up at her name. "Don't let anyone change you. You are perfect the way you are. And know that your family and I defiantly love you." The girl said fondly.

"I will thanks. And I love you too. Oh and Zoe (that's a long e I just couldn't figure out how to put the two dots over the top for correct pronunciation) try not to get stung by a scorpion again." Macy said fondly knowing Zoe would get the underlining message.

"I promise, take care of yourself too. Same time next week. Bye girl." She said laughing before signing off.

_**Saharachick**_ has signed off. Macy's computer read.

"That girl is crazy but I wouldn't have her any other way." Macy said to herself before signing off herself.

She looked around her room seeing JONAS posters covering her wall. She took a deep breath and started taking down most of their posters down leaving only a few on her walls and putting up posters of movies and fairies she had gotten over the years. She put the posters she took down and put them in the back of her walk in closet. She grabbed her blue and green swirl bed sheets and took her JONAS ones off and put those on. She put the dirty ones in the basket deciding she would figure out what to do with those tomorrow. She looked at the clock and noticed it read 12:00 am. 'Crap_ I really do need to get to bed. I can't believe it took me two hours to do that. Oh well it had to be done I guess._' She turned off her lights, set her clock for 7:00 am and climbed into her JONAS less bed and went to sleep. For the first time not dreaming in lord knows how long about JONAS instead she dreamed of Mike Zoe and the animals in the Sahara.

* * *

Next Moring with Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Stella at school.

"Good luck." Nick said

"I can do this guys." Kevin said sadly.

"No good luck because she has a lacrosse stick."Nick said laughing. Stella gave a sympatric look and Nick and Joe walked off. Kevin took a deep breath and walked over to Macy's locker and noticed how depressed she really was.

"Macy I really am sorry about yesterday. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings and I see I only made this worst. So-" He stopped when Macy held her hand up to him to silence him.

She took a deep breath '_Ok step one let him see me really upset. Check. Step two tell him off without being evil._'

"Kevin I get I do. I mean my cousin and I talked about it last night. So I get it. I'm JONAS's super number one fan, I know all there is to know about the Jonas Brothers but I really don't know anything about the Lucas brothers. So I guess all I need to know is that the Lucas brothers are kind of jerks while JONAS is really nice." She looked up to see him wince at that. '_Step two. Check. Step Three walk away with the final word._ "So if I'm wrong Kevin then you really need to figure out something." She leaned up to his ear '_don't freak out Macy, I repeat do not freak_.' She thought to herself. Whispered something to him. Closed her locker and walked away. '_Step three. Check. Go me._' She thought while walking away.

Kevin walked over to where his brothers and Stella were.

"Well how did it go?"Stella asked.

"Yeah there were no screams and she didn't faint and you're not hurt so that's good right?"Joe asked.

"I don't think so. Look at how bad Kevin looks what happened?" Nick asked worriedly.

"I think we lost our number one fan." He looked up when he heard their gasps. "I know right but then she said something that's really got me thinking. She said she may know everything there is to know about JONAS but she knows nothing about the Lucas brothers but she knows all she needs to know. That while JONAS is awesome the Lucas's are jerks." Everyone winced and gasped at that. They were about ready to interrupt when he put his hand up to say he wasn't finished. "She said one more thing to me that really got me thinking… She said who are you really? Who are the Lucas's? And then she just walked away." Kevin said the last part sadly and really thinking about that.

"Who are we really? I never thought being called a Lucas would be an insult." Nick whispered.

"Is that what everyone thinks about us?" Joe asked sadly.

"I don't know guys. I really don't." Stella stated dejectedly. With that they all walked away to their own class thinking about what Macy said. Never noticing said girl was watching from around the corner. '_Step four: see if I made an impact. Check if their faces and conversation is any indication._' With that the warning bell rang. '_Crap I have to get to class._' Macy walked off to her math class. '_Geometry. Ugh evil class._'

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Reviews and flames are welcome. Oh and the poem is actually a song and it's not mine. And I couldn't remember the entire conversation they had so hope its close enough. Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS only the plot and well my characters of course.

Authors Note: Hey guys, I realized that the first chapter did not have a disclaimer in it, sorry that was my bad. I also realized there were some grammatical errors in there so now I have a beta and I would like to give a shout-out to her: ink-stained-frenzy you rock and thank you so much. Also thank you to my viewers you guys are awesome, you really are. Oh and also this is a Nick/Macy story i forgot to mention that in chapter one. Ok so sorry for the long AN here is chapter two.

Chapter Two

_Math Class._

Macy was sitting in her math class trying to pay attention to the teacher go on about something or another. '_Okay,__ so I'm not paying attention. This is just so boring. __Okay__Macy focus, what is the teacher talking about. A rhombus, area of a circle, pie, what in the world is she talking about? Mmm… pie does sound good though._' Macy thought as the teacher Ms. Wicker kept droning on and on. She looked down when a note was put on her desk.

_You look as bored as I feel._

_Mike_

She looked over to her right to see Mike smile at her. '_Oh my God__, he smiled at me; he wrote me a freaking note,_' she thought excitedly. She wrote something on the note and then gave the note back to him. He looked down when he saw the note back in his desk.

**Do I look that bored?**

_Yes. Bit of advice,__ just write everything __down__she says. Doesn't matter if you understand it or not, it makes you __look like you are paying__ attention. Did you finish the poem for our creative writing class?_

**Nah not yet, I'm still working on it. You? I try to take notes but then I get really tired of looking at all of the shapes so it doesn't work all that well. Do you think it would be possible if I could borrow your notes ****because I have study hall and then creative writing class****. So I could give it back to you either ****during**** lunch or in our writing class, if that's okay with you.**

_Yeah no problem class is almost over anyway._ He handed her the notes as the bell rang to dismiss class.

"Oh and Misa, if you need any help with this, just let me know, I'd be glad to help you," Mike said before walking out the classroom.

* * *

_**Hallways.**_

'_Oh my God. Did Mike Walker the star running back for our football team just flirt with me? Oh I am so asking him out._' Macy thought dreamily as she made her way over to her locker. She opened her locker to take down the pictures and stickers she had of JONAS and put them in a folder she got out of her backpack.

"You really do hate us don't you?" A voice said from behind her making her jump like two feet in the air.

"Holy crap you scared me to death," Macy exclaimed, placing a palm over her wildly beating heart and turning around to see her addressed her.

"Hey Nick. Hate you? What do you mean?" She asked confusedly.

"You're taking down JONAS pictures and stickers from your locker and the only reason I can think of is that you hate us. Not that I blame you or anything."Nick said dejectedly.

'_Oh that's right; I'm supposed to be mad at them. But hate them? No I don't hate them._' Macy thought and decided to voice that bit to him.

"No Nick I don't hate you."

He looked up at that part with a smile. "But I am really mad at you. I mean what you all did wasn't right. So do I hate you? No. But I don't think I respect you all anymore." He looked down sadly at that part. "And it's going to take a while for me to forgive you guys, if I even can that is. Because believe me I don't know if I can. But I will try, but the pain is still too raw." Macy stated, realizing suddenly that tears were pouring down her face.

"Macy I really am sorry. Please don't cry, we're not worth your tears. Nevertheless, Macy please believe me when I say this, we really did not mean to hurt your feelings. And no matter what, we will make this up to you. I promise." Nick said before pulling Macy in for a hug.

'_Macy, DO NOT FREAK OUT! Oh my goodness, Nick is hugging me. And he smells nice. No do not smell him, do not do anything._' Macy told herself, trying to calm her fan girl side. The warning bell rang telling students to get to class, and as Nick pulled away, he wiped away the tears Macy had been crying and kissed her on her cheek before going off to his next class.

"Did he really do that?" Macy whispered to herself while putting her hand to her cheek where he had kissed her. '_I think he really did. Oh. My. God. Nick Lucas of JONAS just hugged me and kissed me. Albeit it was on the cheek but that's still a lot from him._' Macy stated to herself dreamily. Then sherealized that at first she thought of him first as just plain old Nick before she thought of JONAS and she didn't have a major fan moment either. Just then the late bell rang telling her she was late for her class.

'_Ah crap I'm late. Well, at least its only study hall._' She thought before shutting her locker and taking off towards the library where study hall was being held this term. Then she realized that's where Stella would be. '_Oh great she is going to be so mad at me.'_

Meanwhile at the boys' lockers a serious discussion had taken place.

"What are we going to do? She is our only number one fan. I mean how horrible of person must you be to hurt your number one fan." Joe said dejectedly.

"Not only your number one fan Joe, but my best friend. I know she probably hates me too." Stella stated dejectedly.

"Hey guys, look at what Macy is doing." Kevin said while pointing to where Macy was cleaning out her locker. "She must really hate us. What's Nick doing?" Kevin asked in surprise.

They all watched as Macy and Nick talked and all looked down when Macy started crying. Then they all looked shocked when Nick gave Macy a hug because Nick Lucas did not do hugs. They were all surprised when Macy didn't freak out or even have a fan moment. They were really shocked when Nick wiped away her tears and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going off to class.

"Oh my… did he really just do that?" Joe asked flabbergasted at his younger brother's behavior.

"Why dear brother, I think he did. Maybe our creative writing class won't be as bad as I thought it would be." Kevin said happily before walking off to his next class.

"Oh my Macy, we do have a lot to talk about in study hall," Stella said to herself with a grin and looked over at Joe. "We are so-"

"You want to meddle don't you?" Joe asked exasperated.

"Well duh, of course I do. I have study hall with her now, so I can talk to her about this or you know whatever she wants to talk about. And you talk to Nick." Stella said excitedly before walking off to the library.

"Wait how am I supposed to do that? We don't have the same class right now." Joe yelled after her. It didn't matter though she was already gone.

'_Whatever Nick can take care of his own love life, just like I can._' He thought to himself angrily. Just then the late bell rang letting him know that he was in fact late for his class. '_Great I'm late for chemistry and Mr. Jacobs hates me as it is._' He thought in exasperation before running off to class.

* * *

_**Study Hall.**_

"Macy, sit beside me." A girl with raven colored hair said.

"Oh hey Brianna, listen can I sit with you at lunch? Right now I need to talk to Stella." Macy said to her friend while eyeing Stella and her knowing smirk.

"Yeah sure. We have to talk about our game plan for next week anyway." Brianna said before starting on her homework which she forgotten to do.

"Hey Stella," Macy said knowingly, "Let me guess you already know about the kiss, right?"

"Of course I do. I mean it was right in the middle of the hallway where everyone walks by."Stella said smirking.

"Okay, one it was not in the middle of the hallway it was on the side by my locker and _two_ it was just a peck on the cheek, nothing else." Macy said exasperatedly.

"Ok Miss Misa, you know as well as I do that when it comes to Nick, this stuff, it's _not nothing_. He doesn't do anything without analyzing anything. He doesn't do anything just for the heck of it or on the spur of the moment." Stella said, her voice taking on a high pitch, indicating excitement.

"Okay, did you forget about Penny or the pizza girl, whatever's her name is? Come on Stella he was just trying to make himself feel less guilty for what he and his brothers did." Macy stated simply while copying the notes Mike had given her for Geometry.

"You have to be kidding me Macy. They're not jerks. So they made a mistake, they're trying to make up for that." Stella exclaimed angrily.

"A simple mistake Stella? How could you say that? They humiliated me in front of a music producer and on top of that they lied to me. I can handle lots of things Stella but lying isn't one them. So get off your high horse and think of something other than your crush on Joe." Macy yelled angrily.

"Miss Misa, will you please be quiet? We are in a library not the gym or the lunchroom." Mrs. Richards the librarian exclaimed.

"Sorry Mrs. Richards. It won't happen again." Macy said apologetically. "Let's just not talk about this anymore, okay Stella?"

"Yeah okay, whatever Macy. I can't believe you just said that in front on the entire class. You better fix this." Stella whispered angrily.

"You're right Stella. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Macy whispered pitifully while putting her head on Stella's shoulders and giving her best puppy dog face. "Besides I have something really important to tell you. And it's about a guy."

"How can I say no to that face? Tell me, tell me." Stella whispered happily.

"Okay so you know Mike from our creative writing class, right?" Macy asked.

"Yeah the cute linebacker? What about him?" Stella asked eagerly.

Macy rolled her eyes at Stella's eagerness for gossip but continued anyway. "Well we were totally flirting in Geometry and he wants to hang out with me even thought it's just to help with my geometry. And I'm thinking about asking him out." She said happily.

"Oh wow Macy that is awesome." Stella said but her mind was on a different track.

'_How am I supposed to get her and Nick together if she wants Mike or think she does? That's it Stella you're a genius. We make them jealous of each other. It's perfect_.' Stella thought smugly to herself.

"When do you think you are going to ask him out?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon. So you don't think I'm being to forthcoming do you?" Macy asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, I definitely don't think so. I hear he likes that too. You should go for it. After all he and Nikki just broke up recently so he's definitely free. And as I far as I know, he doesn't do rebounds. So yeah go for it." Stella said happily for her.

'_Then when Nick hears about it he will have to admit he's feelings for her and do something about them_.' She thought happily to herself.

"Oh and Stella?" Stella looked up at her name. "Don't tell anyone okay? I still I have to ask him and if the rest of the school finds out, I will know who told. Because you are the only one I've told." Macy said eyeing her warily. Stella's inclination to sometimes blab did not bode well.

"Fine, I won't tell a single soul. I promise." Stella said simply.

'_Oh crap what am I going to do now? I guess Nick is going to have find out when the rest of the school does, minus me and two Lucas brothers of course._' Stella thought eagerly. Just then the bell rang to dismiss class.

"Bye Stella and remember don't tell anyone. I'm sitting with Brianna at lunch today so we can talk about next week's game. I'll see you in our creative writing class." Macy said walking off with Brianna towards the lunch room.

"Okay bye Macy." Stella said waving at her friend before setting off after the remaining two Lucas brothers.

After all they had some serious matchmaking to do.

* * *

Ok guys so you know what to do go and hit that little review button for me. And remember reviews and flames are always welcome. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS although that would be pretty darn cool, but alas I do not.

Author's Note: OMG I'm so sorry. I did not forget about this story I just hit a really weird writer's block. I know where I'm going with this story I just couldn't figure out how to get there. But my muse then showed me the light. I don't have a schedule for updating this story. So let me know what you guys think I should. And I want to think all of the reviews I got for my story you guys are awesome. And I want to give a shout out to my beta you know who you are and you are awesome. She so rocks guys. Anyway on with the chapter.

Chapter 3

_Lunch with Stella, Kevin and Joe._

" So guys we have a problem," Stella said dejectedly.

"Yeah, we know Stella, Macy hates us," Kevin stated simply.

"Well yeah I know _that_, but that's not the problem I was talking about. Macy is going to ask Mike out." She whispered while looking around to make sure Nick wasn't around to hear.

"How is that our problem?" Kevin asked confused.

"It isn't. We don't need to interfere Stella, let's leave her be while we figure out how to make it up to her. We don't need to meddle in something that we have no right to be meddling in." Joe simply stated.

Stella looked as if she was about to protest when Nick showed up and sat down beside her. "Hey guys what's up?" Joe and Stella mumbled nothing. Kevin had other plans though.

"Oh nothing, except we have a problem because apparently Macy is asking Mike out, y'know the star running back." Kevin said with a confused expression on his face. He couldn't comprehend why it would be a problem for them of all people.

"And how is that our problem?" Nick asked just as confused as Kevin for once.

"That's what I want to know. Stella thinks it's a problem and Joe says we don't need to meddle except I'm not for sure what we are meddling in." Kevin said sadly. No one ever told him anything.

"Oh I get it now. _Stella_, don't go there. Don't look too much into that." Nick said as expected.

"Fine, whatever I won't do a thing but don't tell anyone because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Macy asking out Mike." Stella said, feeling a little put out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kevin said while looking between them he was really confused now.

"Nothing Kevin it doesn't matter." Nick said absent mindedly. The others agreed and continued to eat their food.

"You know what, _fine_, don't tell me. I'm sick and tired of people thinking I won't know what's going on so they decide to not tell me. I'm finished anyways and when you guys _finally_ think I'm worthy of your intelligence please don't come find me because I don't want to see you. Good day." He stated before angrily stomping off.

"Kev wait …" the others shouted but it was too late as Kevin had already left the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria was left mouth gaping not only at Kevin stomping angrily out but also that he had yelled and was angry in the first place. Because Kevin didn't get angry. Kevin got confused, Kevin got sad but Kevin never got angry. This was new.

"Sorry girls but I have to go see what that was about." Macy said hastily to her friends before running after Kevin.

"Bye Macy," they all yelled, quite used to her leaving them for something JONAS related.

Macy came out of the cafeteria wondering which way he went when she heard footsteps. She hastened towards them and heard something else. _'Was that crying? Oh Kevin what happened?_' she wondered as she ran towards the sounds which led her to the stairs to the second floor.

"Kevin, there you are," Macy said before sitting down and pulling Kevin into a hug, knowing no words were needed to be said. He would tell her if and when he was ready. She kept stroking his hair and telling him to let it out. Eventually he calmed down and gave her a small smile.

"There now. All better?" She simply asked like a mother would ask her child.

"Yeah, thanks Macy," Kevin said simply.

"No problem. Do you want to talk about it or just sit here and enjoy the somewhat peaceful silence?" Macy asked wanting _him_ to choose.

"Yeah I don't really want to talk about it. But the silence thing seems nice," he said quietly.

"Okay then," she replied and just leaned back into the step. '_Well this is not how I thought this day was going to go. So much for me ignoring them. Oh my god is this my fault because of what I said?_' She was just about ready to voice that when he beat her to the punch.

"They're just so mean sometimes. They treat me like a three year old, so what if I have random ideas and I like animals with instruments and clothes. It _doesn't_ mean I'm stupid or anything." Macy began laughing. Kevin stopped when he heard her laughing. '_Her too?'_ He was about ready to get up and leave when she put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Sorry it's just what you said reminded me of my cousin. You guys would get along great. She would understand everything you said and think we are the weird ones for not getting it. But Kevin even if I don't quite get it, doesn't mean I think you're stupid. Now tell me what's going on really?" She asked sincerely.

"Ok fine but promise not to tell anyone?" He waited till she crossed her heart and promised not to tell. "Stella said we have this problem and I was like yeah I know Macy hates us and she was like it was besides that. And I was like what is it then and she says you're going to ask out Mike. Now I don't get it and Joe says it's nothing because we're not meddling. Which I have no idea why we would because I mean it's none of our business who you date. And then Nick comes over and we start talking about it and then he tells Stella to drop it and don't look too much into it. And by this time I am completely confused because I don't understand cause it's your business so what does it matter to everyone else. But I don't want to be out of the loop and they tell me it's nothing, not important. But it is at least to me, because this isn't the first time they haven't told me something because they don't think I'm smart enough to understand it. And I just hate that." He ended dejectedly.

Macy looked at him in astonishment because that was a lot to say and she now knew there is a lot more to Kevin than what meets the eye with him. And then she felt angry because Stella told them when she was not supposed to tell anyone. Also another thought bothered her. _'Why is Stella meddling? Is it because she likes Mike? No that's not it because even a blind man could see she only has eyes for Joe and he has only eyes for her. Wait, she wouldn't meddle unless there was a person who likes me and she wants us together. Yeah that was it._'

"Kevin, I think what they were talking about is that maybe someone else likes me and Stella wants to meddle because she wants that person and me together. And if you feel that they are disrespecting your intelligence, then you should tell them how you feel. And if they refuse to see it, it's their loss because I think you are more intelligent than anyone gives you credit for. Also I think its sweet you don't want to meddle in my love life because that's very respectful on your part. And Kevin, while I don't hate you or your brothers, what I hate is that you lied to me. If there is one thing I hate in this world, its liars. So while I don't hate you, I don't think I'll be able to trust you guys." Macy said all in one breath. It felt like getting a load of her chest. She then decided she needed to tell Joe that and then smack him, Nick and Stella for making Kevin upset. She might have her trust issues with them but she still loved them and hurting one of them was a big no-no in her book.

"Macy, I do really feel bad for what we did. But I didn't want to hurt your feelings and so I said you did really well. And then when I went to tell you the truth and we all saw your face like you knew what was going to happen we couldn't stand to see you upset so Nick came up with a plan at the spur of the moment and we followed it because you were our friend and our number one fan and we couldn't stand to see you cry because of us. But yeah, that totally backfired on us. And I really am sorry for that." Kevin stated contritely. He never wanted to hurt Macy. He just didn't want to see her sad. But now he realized that sometimes lying to people made them all the sadder.

"That was really thoughtful of you guys. I guess I never looked at it from that point. Okay, how about we make a deal?" She asked. He nodded so she continued. "We start over new, you know from the very beginning. We put what happened with the lies and my freaky fan girl moments behind us. Like it never happened. Deal?" She asked waiting for his reply. He thought it over for a minute before he stuck out his hand.

"Deal." They shook on it. "Hi, I'm Kevin." He said.

"Hi, I'm Macy. It's nice to meet you Kevin." They laughed like old friends. "Well I guess we have to tell the others about this then. And I need to tell Joe I don't hate him either." She said while standing up. "Well I'm going to head to class. Need a hand?" She asked while holding out her hand for him to grab.

"Thanks. Hey I wonder who Stella wanted to set you up with." He asked simply.

"I don't know and I don't care. So did you finish your poem for creative writing class? I only got the first verse done and it's due this period. I am in so much trouble." She said while hurriedly rifling through her bag.

"Nah I only got the first line done. And I heard from a little birdie that he's going to extend the due date. Thank goodness because I wasn't ready for it."

"Oh thank goodness I was worried I'd get punished. Hey, if you want you can be my partner in the class if we need partners, you know. So you don't have to talk with your brothers if you don't want to." Macy said sincerely, smiling up at him.

"No its okay, you should partner up with Mike so you can ask him. And besides if you can kind of forgive us then I sure can forgive my brothers, but I think I just might make them sweat it for a few." Kevin said with devious smirked.

"I think that might be nice. Hey Kevin you're a guy, do you think I'm being too forthcoming with Mike?" She asked worriedly.

"No I don't think so. I think you should go for it. Oh and Macy just to be sure, you really don't hate us right?" He asked still feeling a little doubtful. After all, what they had done hadn't exactly been the nicest thing to do.

"You should know Kevin that once I decide to make someone my friend they tend to stay my friends no matter what. I was hurt but yeah, I did get over it. Oh hey guys." She said as she saw the others walk up to them outside of their creative writing class. "Did the bell already ring? I didn't hear it."

"No, we just wanted to talk to Kevin for a minute. If that's okay with you that is." Nick asked eyeing them suspiciously. '_They're standing awfully close together. What the-- why do I even care? Nah, I don't care at all, it's just odd is all._' He rationalized, thinking to himself and assuring himself that it was definitely not weird to see Macy and Kevin standing so close together. Not weird_at all_.

"Yeah it's fine with me. I'm going to head to class anyways." Macy said while walking in. "Oh and Joe," he looked up at his name, "I don't hate you. Kevin will explain the rest." She then popped her head back into the class room.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head in to." Stella said before walking in.

"Kevin look, we really are sorry for what happened back there. We weren't thinking that you were not intelligent enough to understand. I promise, that was wasn't the reason. I just didn't want to talk about it." Nick said while looking at his oldest brother hoping he wasn't as mad as he thought he was.

"Yeah, the same goes for me. I just didn't want Stella to meddle in Macy's business. And if we ever did make you feel like that, it was not on purpose man. Kevin, you're our older brother and we look up to you and respect you. And we'd do anything for you." Joe said and wrapped him in a brotherly hug and then pulled Nick in it as well.

"Thanks guys, I guess I really needed to hear that. And I'm sorry for snapping at you guys the way I did." Kevin said while in the group hug.

"Okay, as much as I love to see you guys getting along, you might want to come on in to class before everyone shows up and wonders what in the world is going on." Macy said while smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Oh and Kevin did you realize we had an entire conversation and I didn't freak out. Stella pointed that out to me, thought you would want to know." She said, smiling brightly at her accomplishment while holding open the door for them to come in. Just then the bell rang to dismiss lunch. The kids slowly began to enter the class room dreading the class and the project that was due that no one had completed. Mike walked it and sat beside Macy instead of his football buddies.

"Sup Misa?" He said casually.

"Hey Mike, here are the notes you let me borrow. Thanks again. Oh and I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer for studying?" She said trying to sound cool. And it was working, surprisingly because her stomach was filled with nervous wild cats because butterflies were simply not this crazy.

"Yeah, no problem. My place at five today?" He asked while looking at her body. Macy didn't notice his leering gaze though; she was too busy looking at her unfinished poem.

"Five at your house, got it," She said still looking at her poem distractedly. It was really bothering her for some reason. Just then a note was passed to her. She looked up to see Nikki walking by her and staring at the note. She carefully opened it to see what it was.

**You're in danger. He'll hurt you.**

Just then the tardy bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Okay, class let's begin." Mr. Price said.

Macy gulped and looked down the note. Those words were staring right back at her. Suddenly the poem was the last of her problems.

-

Ok so what did you guys think? How did you like the ending? Now I have a question for you all do you think I should bring my OC in or just leave her in Africa? So I'm going to take a poll and see what everyone says. And I like to get ideas from you guys so let me know. Now go and hit that little review button that you know want to hit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own JOANS. That belongs to Disney and I do not own Disney either. Although that would be awesome.

A/N: Ok people here is the next chapter. Now I do realize that I have changed the summary but it is still the same story I promise. Ok so the rating has changed as well but I promise I will try not to get to graphic. However, if I start to offend anyone please do not hesitate to let me know. In addition, I'll tone it down more. Now thank you guys for all the reviews you people are amazing. And a huge shout out to my beta ink-stained-frenzy she is the best. Ok now also to point out not all the chapters are going to come out this fast I am going to try to make a schedule or something. Therefore, with that said here is chapter four.

Chapter 4

* * *

"Alright class, so I realized that I didn't give everyone enough time for the poem to be finished so I'm going to extend the deadline to Friday next week. Now with that said I want you all to start working on them right now. And since I'm giving you a whole extra week I want a creative piece with it. That means it can be another poem or song or a short story. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Now get to work." Mr. Richards said in a superior tone. '_I should have taking that job at the college,_' he thought as he felt that these students were far below his intelligence level.

"He's going to hurt me? As in Mike? That doesn't make any sense. He's a good guy. I should know. I grew up with him after all.' Macy thought and decided to ignore the note. After all Nikki was probably just upset cause she got dumped by him.

Macy looked down to see a note on her desk.

**Hey what's wrong? –Mike**

She wrote something down and handed him the note back before continuing taking notes on what Mr. Richards was saying about meters in poetry. Mike looked down to see what her response was.

**Nothing. I just got this really weird note that's got me worried now. It says I'm in danger. So I'm a little freaked. –Macy**

She decided not to put down who gave it to her and who it was about. She knew that would not end well at all. Mike put his hand on Macy's leg and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him a little startled, after all his hand was where it should not be. He mouthed '_its ok I'll protect you_'. She smiled and nodded her head. He could sense her discomfort at were his hand was removed it after mouthing sorry. He then went back to writing notes as did she, both not noticing the looks they got from four individuals. One happened to be in complete shock and was that jealousy?

'_What does he think he is doing putting his hand on __my__ Macy's leg? Whoa, I mean our Macy's leg, as in she's our friend and he does not need to be doing that_.' Nick thought to himself, ignoring the jealousy and deciding it was hunger pains since he didn't eat much after Kevin stormed away during lunch. '_Yeah that sounds right_.' He thought before going back to glaring at Mike.

Kevin couldn't help smiling (smirking sounds very wrong here so I changed it to smiling) at Macy. '_Yeah Macy, I don't think you have to worry about being too forthcoming. Looks like he's got eyes for you, I wish you the best of luck. Although I think he really needs to watch what he does with those hands_.' Now Kevin wasn't jealous of Mike like one brother was, but Macy was a good friend and she was still too innocent for that right there. He'd have to talk to Mike about that.

Joe was trying not to let the laugh he had been holding on to escape. He knew for one that Nick was jealous and for two, that Stella was downright peeved because she couldn't meddle in this relationship. '_Hah, no stalking for me or having to put up with Nick's anger towards me for meddling. Although Mike's hand doesn't need to be there for another good ten years._' For Joe, Macy was like a slightly weird sister, but she was a sister all the same. And he was not going to let some guy put his hands on Macy. Nope, not on his watch, he wasn't. They were going to have to have a talk after class.

Stella was extremely peeved at the sight before her. '_No, she needs to be with Nick, not Mike. There is something about him that I just don't trust. And I know the boys didn't see it but his eyes have been sizing her up like a piece of meat. And that is a big no-no. Mike, you and I are going to have to a talk after class about that_.' Now Stella wasn't really angry at the fact that Macy was probably going to end up with Mike. What she was mad was, at how Mike seemed to be looking at Macy. And even if she and Macy were fighting, no one looked at her best friend like that, _no one_.

"Alright class, for tonight's homework I want you to pair up with someone and come up with a creative piece of writing together and hand it in, in our next class. Now you have 15 minutes left so I suggest you begin." With that Mr. Richards sat down and began grading papers that he was way behind in doing. '_Maybe I should be glad I work here and not at the college_.' He thought as he picked up a paper and began grading.

"So Misa me and you then?" Mike asked, all the while staring at her as if she was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yeah, uh- huh, okay sounds like a plan. I mean we are meeting at your house later on for tutoring so sure why not. It sounds like fun." Macy ended a lot more confidently then she started out.

"Sweet. I figured we could do a poem its simple yet it can say a lot. Sort of like you."He said while smiling.

"Umm yeah wait what?"Macy asked nervously.

"Oh sorry, was I being to forward?" He asked sincerely.

"Oh no, you just caught me by surprise, that's all. So a poem, okay that should be fairly simple. I'm pretty good at them and from what I can tell you seem to pretty good at them too." She said while looking into his eyes. '_Man does he have the most beautiful eyes in the world or what? I could stare at them all day and never get tired of looking at them._' She inwardly sighed dreamily.

Mike on the other hand was thinking something completely different. '_Man is she hot or what? It shouldn't be too hard to get in bed with her. Besides it's not like she could say no to me and even if she does I'll just force her like I do with every other bitch. She needs to be taught, they all need to be taught what to do._' He smirked triumphantly on the inside. Just then the bell rang to dismiss class.

"Alright, well Macy, I'll see you at my house later." He winked at her before leaving class with his football buddies.

Macy sighed dreamily as he left. '_I think I might just be in love_.' She thought while putting up her things, not realizing Nikki was staring at her worriedly.

'_What am I going to do she needs to be warned? I'll just have to tell her, Mike won't be happy but I don't want to let him hurt her too_.' She thought before getting up and leaving.

"So Macy having a nice dream?" Kevin joked, poking fun at her dreamy state of mind.

"Oh be quiet Kevin. You're just jealous." She joked with him while he threw his arm around her shoulders. With the others following behind them. 'I will not freak out. I repeat do not freak out. This is Kevin from school not Kevin from JONAS.' She kept repeating in her head because she was determined that she was not going to have a fan girl moment.

"Oh yeah I'm so jealous. I wish Mike would flirt with me so bad." He rolled his eyes at her. Then a thought came to him. He put his arms over his heart and in a high pitched girls voice said "Oh Mike why won't you look at me. I need you Mike. You make my heart swoon. Oh Mike."He ended dramatically on his hands and knees in front of them. The others looked at him strangely before laughing and walking around him. "Oh hey, come on you have to admit that was good." He said while laughing.

"Your right Mr. Lucas that was indeed good." They all turned around to see the drama teacher behind them. She was scrawny in appearance, with mousey brown hair and big old bug eye glasses. "In fact I think you should join the drama department, in fact I insist. You're just what we need. I'll see you tomorrow before school." She said before turning on her heal and walking right into the pole. They all cringed at that.

"Oh sorry Mr. Hughes I didn't see you there." She turned left and went back into the auditorium.

"Mrs. Basket", yes that really was her name, "wait. Or not." Kevin said exasperatedly as Mrs. Basket disappeared inside the drama department. They all started laughing at him.

"Oh shut up guys." He said while pushing past them. 'Three, two, one' he counted in his head.

"Kevin, wait!" He heard them all say. '_Bingo, right on time_' he thought to himself.

"Yeah guys listen, I really don't want to hear… oof what the--" he broke off mid sentence as he found himself in a Macy tackle hug.

"Kevin we are so sorry. Please don't be mad." Macy begged.

"Macy its okay, I promise I was just joking I swear." He said in a high pitched voice. He really needed to breathe and Macy was preventing that by holding him so tight.

"Macy let go, I need to breathe," he said, sounding winded.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed then she hit him when she let go and he had caught his breath.

"Oww, what was that for?"Kevin asked while holding his arm where she hit him.

"For making us think we hurt your feelings," she stated while sticking out her tongue. They were about ready to start a fight when Nick jumped in between them.

"Come on guys, let's not argue." He said while putting his arm around Macy and sending fireworks through both of them, which of course they both decided to ignore.

"Yeah, I guess we can. Well, see you guys later. This is mine and Nick's stop. " Macy said before dragging Nick into the classroom. But he wasn't going to put up a fight about it. He enjoyed the feeling of Macy's arms on him.

"Okay, see you guys after class," Stella, Joe and Kevin said before going off in their own direction.

"Hey Mace, want to be my partner for this class?" Nick asked sincerely.

"Wait, you trust me with these dangerous cooking items?" She joked while nodding her head to say she had accepted.

"Well now that you mentioned it--" Nick began only to be cut off by Macy's injured tone.

"Hey!" Macy pouted while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kidding, of course I trust you. You are my friend after all." He said and then noticed her eyes light up at that.

"Wait you did know that Macy? Listen I'm going to tell you the truth okay?" He said and waited for her nod for him to continue which she eagerly did.

"Okay, so I first thought of you as Stella's crazy friend and JONAS's crazy number one fan, but then I realized you were a nice person and you didn't mean to freak out like you do. Then when I discovered you played all those sports and still managed to keep a 3.9 average, I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. You earned a lot of respect from me on that. And then with everything today I realized I never gave you the credit you deserved. So I want to ask you, is it okay if I call you a friend?" He stated while never taking his eyes off hers. Truth be told, Macy meant a lot to him and he wanted to let her know just how much he admired her and appreciated her.

'Wow, she has the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. Whoa, bad Nick, don't go there. I repeat don't go there.' He thought to himself while inwardly shaking his head, still waiting for her response.

"Nick, thank you for being so honest with me. And I would be honored if you considered me a friend and not because of JONAS but because you are Nick Lucas and you are an awesome person." Macy replied before throwing her arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Nick." She whispered into his hair.

"No problem Mace." Nick replied. Just then the classroom erupted in applause. They broke apart to see the entire class staring at them and the girls were crying and the tenderness of it all.

"Yes well now that you two have that settled, may I begin class?" Miss Sheppard asked with a small amount of tears in her voice. The scene before her was touching.

"Oh and Ms. Misa, why don't you go get cleaned up?" she said, sniffling into her handkerchief a bit.

Macy realized that she had been crying. "Umm yeah, I think I'll go do that." She said before grabbing the pass Miss Sheppard was holding and making a hasty retreat out of the room.

Nikki looked up to see Macy walking past her classroom in the direction of the bathroom. '_Now's my chance she thought to herself_,' she thought to herself.

"Mr. Hughes, may I use the restroom?" She asked while holding up her hand.

"Oh yes of course, go right on then," he responded while not even paying attention as his back was to the class and he was writing on the blackboard. Nikki grabbed the pass from the desk and headed right after Macy ignoring the suspicious glare Mike was sending her.

"Macy, we need to talk," Nikki said desperately, while entering the bathroom as Macy was splashing water on her face.

"Yeah, I'd say. What's with the creepy note?" Macy asked confusedly as she really did want to understand what was going on in Nikki's head.

"Macy, Mike's a bad guy. You need to stay away from him. He'll hurt you in more ways than one. Trust me I should know. It was all fine till he turned controlling and possessive and then he turned physically abusive. He'll do whatever it takes till he breaks you. Sometimes I just wanted to die, and no one ever knew and I couldn't tell anyone. I mean who was going to believe me. I know people think I'm some sort of whore and he is the best thing in the world, but it isn't like that. He's a bad person and believe me Macy, he will hurt you, and I can't let that happen to anyone else. So just, promise me, you'll be careful and stay away. Please Macy, I'm begging you." Nikki pleaded with her with tears in her eyes.

"Okay Nikki I promise, I'll be careful." Macy replied before giving her a hug. "Listen I got to get back to class. We'll talk some more, later okay? " She asked. Nikki nodded her head, and Macy gave her one last hug before leaving.

'I did all I could do for you Macy, the rest is in your hands." Nikki thought before leaving the bathroom. When she turned the corner she saw Mike there glaring at her. He grabbed her throat, slammed her against the wall, and then pushed her back into the bathroom.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Nikki?" Mike spat venomously.

"Making sure you never hurt a single person again Mike, that's what," she spat back with equal force struggling to get out of his grip.

"You were always so full of fire Nikki, but let's get this straight bitch; I'll do whatever I please and with who ever I please. Is that understood?" He asked but didn't wait for her response. His lips came crashing down on hers. He slammed the bathroom door shut with his foot and locked it with his free hand.

"It's been far too long, this will be fun." He said before biting her neck and his hands ripping off her shirt.

'Oh god, please kill me now.' Nikki silently cried as Mike continued to ravage her body.

This was exactly what she did not want for Macy.

* * *

Ok so what did you people think? Don't forget to review for me. Now I do promise the rating is just to be safe. So don't forget to let me know if I start to offend you. And the poll stands like this

Bring Zoe in Yes 3 votes

Leave Zoe out zero votes.

So don't forget to vote everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS they belong to Disney. =( I do own my ocs. =)

Author's Note:Yay I found my flash drive. I was a little worried about that. Sorry for the long delay but I'm back. I want to give a HUGE shout out to my beta. YOU FREAKING ROCK!!! Any way I had a hard time with this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. With that said here is chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bell rings to dismiss school.

"That has to be like the best class ever!" Macy exclaimed while laughing at Nick who was covered in flour and cake batter.

"Oh shut up Macy. How was I supposed to know that the cake was going to explode?" He said while trying to clean the mess off of him.

"Yeah I think you're going to have to go home and get cleaned up. Cause that ain't coming off anytime soon." She said while wiping some of the flour off him.

"Umm Nick, what are you covered in?" Joe asked cautiously, looking Nick up and down. And Macy busted up laughing again.

"It's not funny Mace." Nick said exasperated. 'How does she have any air left in there, with all that laughing she has been doing?' He wondered while grumbling to himself.

"Nick, I have to disagree, it's funny as crap."She said while holding her stomach because it hurt so much from her laughing.

"Oh my… Nick what did you get all over your uniform!?!?" Stella exclaimed in horror as she saw what was covering his custom made uniform that she spent a whole day stitching. Nick looked ashamed at what happened to the uniform. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Nick didn't quite hear you there?" Kevin said while smirking at his little brother. He had an idea of what happened but he wasn't going to say anything.

"I said its cake batter and flour. Okay?" He stated sourly, he didn't usually mess up that was his older brothers' department so this was new to him well except for the making Macy cry thing. He looked down at that thought he knew she should still be angry with him more so than the others because after all 'it was me who said those things and it was my plan.' He really was putting himself in a rut with all this bad thinking.

"So why is it all over you?" Joe asked curiously. Macy seemed to know what Nick was thinking because she threw her arm around him getting the mess all over her.

"Because Nick and the cake got into a fight and as you see the cake won. But don't worry Nick you'll get the cake back next time." Macy said while giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"That's what I thought, but anyway everyone heading over to the firehouse for cookies and homework?" Kevin asked before adding "don't worry Nick I'll get mom to make them." He laughed at his brother. Everyone nodded they would be there except for Macy.

"Sorry guys I can't I have basketball practice." Macy said sadly. She really did want to go they were all getting along now.

"Well how about after practice then?"Joe asked he wanted to make it up what they did to her.

"Sorry I can't I'm going to Mike's house for some studying. He's my partner for the creative writing assignment. And he's also helping with my math." She sighed dreamily while thinking about Mike.

"Ok Macy come back down to earth." Stella laughed at the look on her friend's face.

"Sorry. But I'll come by tomorrow after practice. If that's ok with all of you?" She asked wanting to make sure they really did want her there and not just making small talk.

"Yeah that sounds great Macy so we'll see you tomorrow Macy, bye." Kevin said before getting into his car.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Macy." Stella said while giving her a hug before getting in the passenger seat.

"Hey I wanted shot gun!" Joe whined before turning around and facing Macy. "So Macy I was wondering if we could talk before school starts tomorrow?" He asked nervously. Macy gave him a questioningly look before nodding. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow then." He said before sliding into the back seat. Nick looked at his brother oddly before shrugging his shoulders. He'd figure his brother out once he got cleaned up at the house. He really was sticky and just wanted to be clean.

"Ok Mace see you tomorrow." He said before giving her a hug getting her covered in the batter completely.

"Nicholas Lucas!" She sputtered at him. He laughed outright at her shocked expression before winking at her and climbing in the backseat of the car.

'Oh that little man is dead when I see him next time.' She thought. 'But if gets him to laugh then I guess I really don't mind.' She thought never noticing the dreamily smile that was on her face or the glare someone was giving her and Nick. 'He really does have a beautiful laugh.' She decided she was going to try and get it to come out more, before walking back into the school for practice. Those cold eyes following her all the way into the school before she disappeared through the doors.

'So I have a little compotation do I? Well that won't last long.' Mike figured before getting into his car and driving home. He had to prepare for Macy coming over.

Meanwhile back in the school

Macy was walking in the hallway when she heard crying coming from the bathroom she was in earlier with… "Nikki!" She bolted to the bathroom to see Nikki crumbled in a heap on the floor.

"Oh my god Nikki! What happened to you?" She knelt down to get a better look at Nikki when she saw the bruises. There was one on her throat where it looked like someone had been choking her, and there was a big red mark on her face where a hand had connected with her face. Her lip was busted and bleeding and her clothes were in disarray.

'Nikki what happened to you?' She kept asking herself. "Nikki come on let me help you. We got to get you to a nurse and possibly the police." Macy said while helping a stunned Nikki to her feet. She pulled away from Macy and looked around frantically as if the attacker was still her.

"No, no one can know. Do you hear me Macy? No one can know. Just pretend you didn't see anything. That's all you need to know." Nikki exclaimed while putting her hand over Macy's mouth. "I'm sorry I thought I could help you I was wrong. I'm not that strong." She said sadly before limping out the bathroom. Macy stood there stunned.

'I can't tell? What the hell? What is going on here?' She thought Nikki's words ringing in her head "I thought I could help you." 'Help me with what? Is she saying Mike did this to her? Impossible Mike is a nice guy he would never do something like this. Still… no he didn't and that's final Misa.' She scolded herself for ever thinking Mike could do that. Just then Brianna came in.

"Come on Macy you're late for practice." She said while pulling Macy to the girls' locker room to get changed. "What are you covered in?" She asked finally realizing that Macy was covered in a sticky substance. With that Macy started to laugh again, out of nowhere her phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller id while walking with Brianna to the girls' locker room and started laughing harder. Brianna looked at her if she was crazy before saying she would see her in the gym. Macy waved bye to her then answered the phone.

"It's not funny Misa."

"Oh but it is Lucas." Macy said while laughing even harder.

"So who asked you?" Nick said with a hint of a smile. After all this is Nick Lucas of JONAS and he doesn't do smiles.

"Brianna she found me in the bathroom trying to clean up and asked me what I was covered in. I just couldn't help but laugh. Wait how did you know to call me?" She asked what did they have some sort of ESP thing going on that she didn't know about. Because if they did she wasn't complaining.

"I figured someone would ask you since you are covered in the batter." He simply stated.

"Very true. Well I have to go or I'm going to be in big trouble with coach." Macy said while putting her clothes in her locker.

"Ok bye Mace."

"Bye Nick." She said before hanging up her phone and shutting in her locker, turning and running towards practice.

At the Firehouse

All three boys and Stella came walking into the firehouse and headed up the stairs so they could start working on their homework or at least that was Nick's plan although first he was going to shower and change because after all he was still covered in the batter. He should have been paying more attention to the others while he was talking to Macy because they had other plans for him.

"So Nick, other than your cake fiasco how was the rest of your day?" Stella asked nonchalantly. Right then and there Nick became suspicious, because Stella didn't just ask things for the heck of it. He eyed her and then her brothers and could tell they were planning something and whatever it was it wasn't going to be good.

"Fine Stella, other than Macy's tears it was pretty good." He knew when he said that he was playing dirty but darn it he was sticky and needed to change and that would give him a few minute head start. And he was right they all looked down at that, feeling ashamed and he grabbed his stuff and took off to the bathroom. He was going to be in big trouble when he got out.

Maybe he could stay and live in here, no if he did that there would be no more JONAS and he would fall behind in class, maybe he could, no if anything Macy would break down the door and drag him back to class and probably beat him with some sports equipment for missing class and missing JONAS. Yeah he couldn't stay in the bathroom Macy was really strong when she wanted to be. He checked to make sure he locked the door before jumping into the shower.

"Nick Lucas that was really low and evil. If it wasn't about how we messed up I would be impressed!" Kevin yelled through the door while pounding on the door. "Fine we'll talk when you get out." Kevin said and Nick sighed in agreement, and continued to scrub off the evil batter that had attacked him. Meanwhile the others started to get their homework out so they could work on it. Twenty minutes later they heard the shower turn off and then Nick walked out of the door fresh and clean.

"So the batter finally came off then?" Kevin asked him with a smirk. Really everyone thought he was the weird one? At least he didn't make cakes explode; he was actually a very good cook. If JONAS was to ever stop making it big he wanted to open up a restaurant. Because if and his brothers had their way JONAS would never break up maybe lose popularity but definitely not break up. Hello they were brothers for crying out loud.

"Yeah, although it took longer than expected. Who knew it was that darn stubborn." Nick said while glaring at his clothes that were covered in the evil sticky substance. Stupid batter, and stupid him he was going to have to tell his mom and hope she could fix it. There was no way he was going to ask Stella, his mom wouldn't act smug when he asked her. "I'm going to go throw these in the wash and ask mom about those cookies. I'll be right back." He left totally noticing the snickers and smirks he was getting from the others.

When he left the others looked at each other before they busted up laughing. They weren't going to laugh to his face that would be mean. And besides they already did that, it was time to let the poor kid off the hook.

"Ok so tomorrow I'm going to talk to Mike." Kevin said nonchalantly. When no one said anything after that he looked up puzzled. Why was that a problem, Mike needed to know there were boundaries that he shouldn't cross with Macy and the hand on the leg was one of them. "So any one want to tell me why that's a problem?" He asked cause really this was their fan, and friend they should all want to talk to him about that.

"Kevin um…you don't happen to um you know?" Joe asked nervously, he so did not want to know this and it would be really weird because he was supposed to help set her up with Nick. This was going to be the pizza girl all over again and that was going to be bad.

Kevin looked at him as if he had grown a second head. What in the world was Joe on about? Hopefully Stella would know because he sure didn't. "Stella, what is Joe asking or saying because I have no clue?" He asked while looking at Stella waiting for hopefully the answer.

"What Joe is trying to ask is do you have a thing for Macy." Stella said while praying to everything she could think of that the answer would be no. Or this was going to get very ugly very quickly. Of course as fate would have it Nick walked up at that exact moment.

"Whoa I walked into that wrong part of the conversation." Nick said while fighting the anger and jealously that were building in him.

'What the hell man these things need to leave me alone.' Macy is a friend and nothing more or at least she considers him a friend he hopes maybe he should ask her to make sure. Cause lord knows he does.

"Oh and mom said she would cook the cookies for us give her 30 minutes." He said while setting down on the floor to start doing his homework. Although he really wanted to know Kevin's answer to Stella's question for purely platonic reasons of course.

Kevin's eyes got bigger as he realized what they were thinking. "Oh no I don't Macy is a friend and Mike may be a good guy but he was getting a little to handsy. So I was going to have talk to him about that. And besides Nick's got dibs on her anyway." He added with a smirk and looking at Nick with amusement in his eyes. Nick started choking on the drink he brought up with what Kevin just said. Kevin downright laughed at Nick. Come on any one could see that minus them two of course. Reminds him of another couple he knew.

"Kevin I don't have "dibs" on her as you say." Nick said with air quotes on the word dibs. Hello he so did not have a thing for Macy she was _just_ friend people. How hard was it for them to accept that? And besides even if he did as they say like which he doesn't, she likes Mike the stupid jock. There was just something weird about him.

"Yeah, Kevin I agree I'll go with you to talk to him. He does need to learn a little manners." Joe agreed besides he really needed to make it up to Macy for his part in all of this and this sounded like a really good idea.

"I'm coming too." All heads turned to look at Stella. Joe was going to argue with her on that one. That guy didn't know boundaries there was no way he was going to let Stella put herself in what could possibly be dangerous situation.

"I'm doing it guys. Macy is my best friend and I'm not going to let him put his hands all over her. He clearly made her uncomfortable I'm not going to let him get away with that." Stella said with finality in her voice. And no one was going to argue with her on that. She was downright scary when she wanted to be.

"Yeah, I'll go with you guys. He really needs to know that what he did wasn't cool. And made Macy really uncomfortable." Nick said while texting on his phone. To whom they had no idea but they were going to find out.

_Macy I am your friend right?_

"Nick who ya texting?" Kevin asked him with a knowing smirk on his face. Seriously people thought he was the dumb one. He was pretty darn smart if you asked him because he knew Nick liked Macy even when she did dress poor Randolph as him. Nick was freaked out but at the same time in his weird way he thought it was endearing. Yeah and they said he was the weird one. If anything he was the normal one out of the bunch.

"Macy. I needed to ask her a question. And no before you ask I did not ask her out." Seriously what was with these people? He and Macy were friends they needed to accept that.

"And I know she's not going to answer right away because she has practice. I should get a text in an hour. So with that said can we go on to our homework?" He asked, he really wanted to do it well not really but it was a great change in topic. They were really starting to get on his nerves.

Joe and Stella where about ready to abject but Kevin decided enough was enough. "Sure Nick we do have a lot of it. And I was thinking maybe we could all do something for Macy in our creative writing class." He said while looking at Nick. Yeah making Nick upset was not something he was going to do. He was the big brother and he knew when it went from being fun to hurting someone. And he was not going to hurt his little brother. They all agreed and started working on their homework.

At the school

"Alright, good practice girls! Go get showered and get out of here. I know you all have homework and a life to get to." Coach said before walking to her office.

"You heard her girls, let's get out of here." Macy cheered to the others. She really did love sports but the sore muscles and the sweat, not so much. They cleaned up the gym and went to the showers. They were all laughing and joking and talking about next week's basketball game. The girls began to slowly trickle out of the locker room and into the parking lot where their rides or their own cars were at. Macy was the first one done and as captain she made sure everyone got to their cars safely and was on the way home. She pulled out her cell phone and saw she had a text from Nick. She waved goodbye to Brianna and opened her phone to see what he sent.

_Macy I am your friend right? _

She looked at it and blinked. Were they friends? She really didn't know at this point of time. She knew she was supposed to be angry at them and not be forgiving and definitely not be talking to them, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't stay mad at people for long periods of time. But she really couldn't trust them, they lied to her and that was a big no-no in her book. And weren't friends supposed to trust each other?

It was all so confusing.

She looked up to see the last girl get in her car and leave the parking lot. She started over to her car still thinking about this friend thing. She knew if she didn't answer him, he would be hurt and if she said no, then he would be really hurt still. But the question was could she say yes? She did tell Kevin that they were friends but he was really upset and he needed to hear that. And then with what Nick said back in the classroom and what she had said back to him. They were trying really hard to make it up to her. She was so confused and she just really wished Zoe was here so she could ask her.

So what could she say? Yes. No or I don't know? All of them didn't sound right. And ignoring it would be horrible and she felt that this was what Joe wanted to talk about. So what to do? None the answers would be correct and so that would make her liar too if she answered the question with a simple yes or no. But wasn't he trying to say I want to be your friend with his question? And didn't she say to them let's start over? So maybe that's what she could say.

_Nick to answer that question with a simple yes or no would be a lie. So the only answer I have to give is I know we said to start over so let's do that. And see where it takes us. I don't mean to hurt you but you deserve the truth from me. I hope that helps._

She sent it hoping he wouldn't be angry or hurt but it was the only answer she had. She started her car and headed over to Mike's house.

Nick read the text he received from Macy and to say he was happy with what she said would be a lie. But she did give him the truth and that's all he could ask for. So while he wasn't thrilled with it, he could live with it. After all she had said let's see where this new whatever it was take them. So he replied back and started on his second cookie.

_Macy I respect that answer and I'm glad it's the truth. And I agree. Let's see where this new beginning takes us. Hope you have fun at Mike's house._

Macy read the message as she pulled into Mike's driveway. She smiled and got her stuff for the study session. Yeah she gave the right answer not only herself but for him too. This could be the start of a beautiful relationship. Whoa she meant friendship or whatever it was. She'd figure it out tonight with an emergency video chat with Zoe. She knocked on the door and put all thoughts of Nick and the boys to the back of her mind. She had to study and big time.

Mike opened the door and smiled and motioned for Macy to enter. "So mom made us some cookies for snacks and I figured we could eat them in my room." He said while walking in front of Macy never noticing the look on her face. Alarms were going off in Macy's head with what he just said. '_Whoa bedroom? I don't think so buddy_.' Nikki's warning sounded legitimate now.

"You know I think we should study in the kitchen instead or the dining room. Which ever has a table you know?" She said while looking at Mike gauging his reaction to what she said. He fists clenched and his shoulders got tense. Macy knew those signs and she was about ready to bolt when his shoulders sagged and he turned around to look at her. She put on an impassive look and looked around the house as if she had been doing that the entire time. Yeah, she really needed to get out of here. He looked at her with a smile and gave out a small laugh.

"Relax Macy. We're both mature teenagers and I think we can handle being alone in my bedroom together. Besides it's just us here, my mom left for work already." He said it casually but Macy knew what was going on. He was sizing her up, assessing the prey like a hunter. Well screw him, she was going to the kitchen and that was that. She remembered his house so she walked past him. He smiled as if she had agreed with him. Well, she smirked at him on the inside. Yeah he was never going to see this coming. She walked to where the stairs were and right beside them was the doorway to the kitchen. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned right into the kitchen, grabbed a cookie and sat at the table looking at him.

"That maybe true Mike, but I feel more comfortable in the kitchen so you should get your books so we can start studying." She replied looking at his face. He tried to pull off the impassive face but his eyes were screaming red hot rage. He nodded his head and left up the stairs. Macy took out her cell and texted Stella.

_Stella in 10 mins call me and say something important happened and be totally hysterical when you call. I got to get out of here. 10 mins Stella I'll explain when I get to the firehouse. g2g._

She shut her phone and grabbed another cookie when she heard Mike coming down the stairs. Something told her this was going to end badly if Stella didn't do as she asked. She gave him a small smile and pulled out her math homework.

Stella received the text and looked at it worriedly. She knew Macy was at Mike's now she knew that but Macy seemed scared and that was not good. She decided to go ahead and do what Macy asked. She wondered if she should tell the boys too. But then decided she could do that when Macy got here.

"Guys I'm going to call Macy in ten minutes and I'm going to be freaking out on her. It's just for show, so go with it okay? And don't ask any questions, I'll explain later." Stella said while looking at them. They looked at each other and reluctantly agreed. Stella tried to give a reassuring smile but it wasn't working.

"So Coach worked you hard?" Mike asked Macy. She looked up at him wondering where that came from. So far she had managed to keep on the topic of math. So she was wondering what he was up it? She nodded her head.

"Yeah she did. Why?" She asked she really wanted to know what was going on in his head.

"Good. Cause you ate like what, five cookies so far? She really does need to work you hard if you eat like that all the time." He replied looking her up and down. What did he just say? That jerk, who the hell does he think he is?

"I have a very fast metabolism. Thank you very much. So I can eat all I want to." She replied hotly while going to grab another cookie. He snatched it out her hand and glared at her. How dare she get that attitude with him? Didn't she know who he was? No one did that to him.

"Macy you really don't need any more. You are pretty chunky as it is." Macy was scared at first when he glared at her but with what he just said all she saw was red. Who did this guy think he was?

"Excuse me? You know what, don't even answer that. You can take your homework and shove it up your …" Macy's phone began ringing and she looked at it to see it was Stella. "Yes Stella?" She said in very angry tone. Stella was wondering if she called at the wrong time but decided to go with the plan anyway. She started crying hysterically and hiccupping in the phone.

"Oh my god Macy some things happened. Its, its…" She really didn't know what to say then she saw the littlest brother come up and look at her. "It's Frankie. Something happened to him." She cried by now the entire family was up there looking at her strangely. They went to ask her what was going on and tell her that Frankie was quite alright. She put a finger to her mouth to shush them. They obliged. On the other end she could be heard quite loudly and poor Macy forgot about the plan that she was very upset too.

"Don't worry Stella I'll be there in like five minutes." She hung up the phone without a good bye and threw her stuff in her book bag.

"Mace I'll come with you." Mike replied he still had to talk to her. Macy had other plans though. And she was planning on letting Mike know it to.

"No Mike you won't. I have nothing to say to you. Stay away from me. You are a jerk, so leave me alone!" She yelled then took off towards the door, she heard Mike right behind her. He maybe fast but there was no way he could out run her. She threw open the door and ran towards her car unlocked it dove in and locked the doors before Mike reached her car. She put the keys in the ignition and put the car in reverse before leaving the driveway, all the while Mike banging on the door. She pulled out of reverse and threw it into drive before slamming her foot on the gas and high tailing it to the fire house. Tears were falling down her face; she couldn't believe Mike was really like that. And what was wrong with Frankie. She had never really met him but he was just a kid, she hoped nothing bad had happened to him. She made it to the firehouse in record time three minutes when it took at least five to get there from Mike's. She threw her car in to park before pulling out the keys and tore off to the firehouse. She barged in the door and up the stairs taking two at a time and charged to the boys' room where she heard the family at. She ran straight towards Frankie and past the others. She checked him over for any injuries and when she found none she looked at Stella questioningly.

"Stella there's nothing wrong with Frankie." Stella looked at Macy like duh I knew that.

"Macy I know that you sent the text that told me to call you and I… Macy what's wrong you're crying." She said just then everyone looked at her really looked at her. She had tears running down her face and she was shaken uncontrollably. Mrs. Lucas walked in front of her and put a hand on Macy's shoulder.

"Macy sweetie is everything alright?" She asked motherly and that was all it took for Macy. She launched herself at Mrs. Lucas and held on to her for dear life.

"Mike he, he…" They couldn't make out the rest of what she said because she was crying uncontrollably. And just like that she collapsed in Mrs. Lucas arms. Everyone looked up at each other silently asking the question.

'What happened to Macy Misa?'

* * *

Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry I'm trying not to make it too dark. Ok so the poll for Zoe is now on my profile so please vote, so the evil plot bunnies leave me alone. I have already started on chapter 6 so hopefully it should be out sonn. And as always please review they make me so happy and i really want to hear what you have to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own JONAS or Disney. When i do you all will be the first to know.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter it really irked me for some odd reason. I don't really like it all that much but i hope you guys like it. Anyway there is some serious cheese in this chapter but i didn't want the entire story to be dark so hopefully its okay. Besides every story needs a little cheese. ;) Anyway here is the next installment.

* * *

Chapter 6

It took Macy thirty minutes to wake up. Whatever had happened put her under a lot of stress and this was her body's way of dealing with it. Mr. Lucas had picked up Macy when she fainted and put her on Nick's bed. While they had all seen Macy pass out before this was different especially when there were tears involved. No one had left Macy's side but Mrs. Lucas had stayed on the bed with her like any mother would. All anyone knew was that Mike had done something and no one was sure what it was. But all of them knew one thing for sure it was never going to happen again. Even if they needed Big Man to watch her they would get him to do it. They all looked down when Macy began to stir.

Macy woke up in a bed that she didn't recognize and the last thing she remembered was Mike being very, very angry. With that she began to whimper and get away from whoever was holding her hand, little did she know it was Mrs. Lucas. Mrs. Lucas seemed to know that Macy was uncomfortable so she started stroking her hair.

"Shh Macy it's alright. You're fine Macy, you're with friends." She said in her motherly tone that helped relax Macy and she closed her eyes starting to remember everything else that had happened. But it was too much for her to handle so she slowly opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. She felt a little uncomfortable with everyone looking at her; luckily Mrs. Lucas picked up on it and decided that everyone needed to leave the room.

"Honey why don't you take the children down stairs?" She requested, her husband seemed to understand and ushered all the children down the stairs. They all wanted to protest but one look from their mom and they all surrendered and went downstairs with their dad. Stella was the only one who stayed mostly because Macy had a death grip on her and Mrs. Lucas's hands.

"Now do you want to tell me what happened sweetie?" Mrs. Lucas asked looking at Macy, watching how she was doing. After a few moments Macy nodded. She decided she was going to tell the entire story including the part of Nikki, well maybe not that part. Not yet at least.

"Mike is the star running back for our football team and I was totally going to ask him out." Macy began hesitantly. Mrs. Lucas nodded comfortingly at her and Stella squeezed her hand reassuringly, giving her the strength to go on.

"But then I got this note from Nikki she is his ex anyway she said I needed to stay away from him he was dangerous. This is weird because I've known him my whole life. But then we had a talk in the girl's bathroom where she said he was a bad guy and he going to hurt me like physically and mentally." Macy took a deep breath as she shuddered at the memory. Mike _was_ a cruel guy. And Nikki had been right.God alone knew how much she had suffered.

"I didn't believe her but I still took the warning at face value. Because I know Nikki, and she isn't the kind of girl who lies. And the fear in her eyes, it felt so real**.**Anyway I went to his house for studying and maybe a date afterwards but he…" she took a breath this was harder than she thought. "He said his mom made us cookies for a snack and we could eat them in his room. Now I would have normally not really minded that and agree but with Nikki's warning and the way he said it sent alarm bells off in my head. And I knew couldn't."

"So you told him no correct?" Mrs. Lucas asked putting the pieces together.

"Yeah and he really got angry he didn't say anything but his shoulders got really tense and his fists were clenching tightly. I was going to bolt right there but he turned around and was like we're two mature teenagers and we can handle being alone together in his room. Normally I would totally agree but the way he was saying the things I knew better. So I walked around him and to the kitchen to work on the homework and told him to go get his books. Mrs. Lucas he was so angry I thought he was going to hit me right then and there but he turned around and went up the stairs that's when I pulled out my cell and sent Stella the text to call me and say something happened. He then came back down and we started working on the math homework. Then out of nowhere he asks me if Coach worked us hard and I was like yeah. Then the jerk goes good because with all the cookies I was eating I would need it." Macy's anger came back at remembering what he had told her. _'Maybe I should go back there and beat him up for saying that. No I would so get grounded for that. He is so not worth that.'_

"I told him I have a very fast metabolism and went to grab another one when he jerked it out of my hand and told me I was chunky. Now I was scared when he grabbed the cookie but with what he said I saw red. We was about ready to have an all out screaming match but then Stella called and something happened to Frankie I guess I was so upset that I forgot that I told Stella to call me. When I was putting up my stuff he was like I'm coming with you and I told him to leave me alone and that I wanted nothing to do with him. Let me tell you if he wasn't angry by then he sure was now. I tore off to my car with him following me. I was so scared that he would somehow catch me and prevent me from leaving I jumped in my car locked the doors and got the heck out of dodge. Then I came here and you know the rest." She finished while clutching on to Mrs. Lucas shaking once more and all out crying now. Both Stella and Mrs. Lucas looked at each other than trying to figure out what to do next.

Mrs. Lucas made to get up but Macy only held on tighter.

"Macy I'm just going to make some tea ok Stella is going to be right here." She said reassuringly while waiting for Macy to let go, but she was going to rush her. If Macy wanted to continue to hold on, then she could. Macy needed to take her time with this. Macy nodded her head then realized she was making a fool of herself and probably imposing on their time.

"Oh my I'm so sorry. I'm probably imposing I am so sorry." She made to get up but Mrs. Lucas gently put her hand on Macy's shoulder and told her firmly that, that wasn't the case. She stood up and went downstairs and said when they were ready they could come down or they could stay up the choice was theirs. There was no way she forcing Macy to do something she didn't want to. Macy looked around and noticed that the floor was higher than the bed which was really, really weird. "Um Stella why is the floor above the bed?"

"Oh that, you're in Nick's bed. It was the closest bed and Mr. Lucas didn't want to move you too much because he wasn't sure if you were injured or not. Macy are you ok and I mean really ok?" She asked apprehensively she really didn't want to upset Macy.

Was she ok Macy really didn't know? All Macy knew was that a guy she grew up with and trusted and tried to hurt her. She knew bad guys existed that's why she took those self defense classes. But to actually experience it was a whole different matter. And she knew it was far from being over. So was she ok? No she really didn't think she was and she didn't think she would be okay for awhile.

If she had known that Mike was like this she would never have agreed to study with him. When she woke up this morning she thought she was just going to have to deal with the horrible Lucas brothers and Mike the sweet running back she never thought it would be reversed. So where did she go from here? She had no idea all she knew was that she didn't want to be alone right now. But what to do did she stay up here or go downstairs and face the questions and stairs? Staying up here in Nick's bed seemed really appealing. Whoa wait – Nick's bed holy crap! Macy jumped from the bed and on to the floor. She was in Nick's bed she was not going to think about that. Stella looked oddly at Macy's sudden change in attitude and wondering what was going on in her head.

"Macy are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Stella said worriedly, Macy was acting very oddly now.

"You said this was Nick's bed right?" She asked just to make sure she heard correctly. Stella nodded her head dumbly not understanding what the problem was. "Then no I am definitely not ok. I'm in his bed in their house this is bad really bad." She said while glaring at the bed as if it was its fault.

"What do you mean Macy? I thought you forgave them for their mistake?" Stella asked confusedly because if not she was sending mixed signals to everyone.

"I did or I least I somewhat did. Oh I don't know Stella it's all so confusing. I mean they lied to me and to be friends with someone you have to trust them and I really don't know if I can trust them I want to but then I remember what they did. So I really don't know. It's just too much so fast and the hurt is still really fresh I just don't know what to do. And keeping the fan girl down in me is really hard and tiring. Do you know how hard is to be in their presence because all I really want to do is freak out and scream but I know they hate that so I don't do it. And then I want to yell and scream at them for what they did to me but then I remember everyone makes mistakes and I would be a very bad person if I did that. So I'm keeping everything bottled up and everyone is asking me if I'm ok or are we friends and do you forgive us and I say yes because if I don't then I'm a horrible person and not being mature. So I just don't know Stella it's just too much right now." She said while pacing back and forth and then tackled Stella in a bone crushing hug. Stella wanted to be upset for her not forgiving them but she knew Macy hadn't really let what they did sink in. And she didn't want to make anyone upset so she put on façade in front of everyone. Poor girl didn't know how to get mad or upset. Neither one noticed the entire family at the stairs; they had been there since Stella had asked the question. Now Mrs. Lucas had no idea what was going on but her husband did they looked to each other than to their three oldest and motioned for them to follow them downstairs. They really needed to have a nice chat about what Macy just said and then maybe some punishment.

Mrs. Lucas looked at her three oldest and at her husband somehow she knew he knew what was going on. She didn't like to be kept in the dark and this was something that she needed to know about especially after what Macy just said. She motioned for all four of them to take a seat and then began pacing back and forth in front of them. She stopped in front of them and gave the 'don't make me ask you' look. Yeah they were in for it. Before he knew what was happing, words were coming out Kevin's mouth at alarming speeds.

"Mom it's my fault. When our backup singer got sick we needed a new one and Macy volunteered for it. She said her dream was to be a singer and so I told her to follow her dreams and that she could sing backup for us. So we met after school for singing lessons so I could hear her and mom, Macy is our friend but umm her voice could use some work." The other two just gave him a look that said 'a little?' But he continued on in hopes of not getting into too much trouble with their mother. "She asked me how she did and mom you know I can't lie so I said she did great and it just got worse from there. I came home and talked to Joe and Nick and we decided we were going to tell her she couldn't but when I went to do it the next day I couldn't. When I went up to her to tell her, it was like she knew and she just seemed so sad and hurt that we couldn't go through with it. So Nick told her when to come by and that way her and the producer would never meet. But he showed up early and asked what that horrible sound was and we said Macy and then told him she was our friend and that we knew she was horrible but we didn't want to hurt her feelings. And well dad was there by that time and said that's great and all but Macy was right behind us. And she was so crushed and hurt and there were so many tears and before we could say anything else she was gone. Mom we know we lied and we hurt her but we thought we were doing the right thing but it turns out we were wrong." Kevin finished lamely. They were all really upset at what they had done, and looking back now they knew they royally messed up.

"So let me get this straight you not only broke Macy's heart but you lied to her made her cry and then crushed her dreams? I thought I raised you boys better than that. This fame is really getting to your heads; I think we made need to reevaluate this. And you." She turned around to face her husband who hung his head in shame like his three sons were. "Didn't even think about telling me this or punishing the boys for what they said to the poor child. Or even apologize to her for their childish behavior. Yes I think it's time this band thing goes on hiatus while you all examine your life." All four of the males were about ready to protest when a small timid voice beat them to it.

"No they don't Mrs. Lucas." All heads turned to see Macy and Stella coming down the stairs. "Yeah they messed up, and I'm not going to lie about that. But I think I can forgive them now, I heard everything you said Kevin. And I was in the wrong too for acting like baby with you guys earlier, we both made mistakes in this. And if you all can forgive me than I know I can forgive you. No one is perfect and I can't expect three adolescent boys to be, that's just wrong of me. And also I hope you can forgive me for the way I have acted around you while I have been in your presence this school year." Macy put out her right hand as she finished talking hoping they would accept her apology.

"Macy you have no reason to apologize but if you're willing to forgive us then I'll do whatever you want me to do." Nick said while accepting her hand then before she knew it he pulled her into a hug.

"Aww group hug!" Kevin said and everyone joined in. And for just a moment Macy forgot all about her problem with Mike. She felt truly at peace right where she was. They finally pulled apart a few moments later and Mrs. Lucas went to go get the tea for all of them. The boys laughed at their mother she believed tea fixed a lot of problems. Speaking of problems…

"Ah shoot man what am I going to do about Mike? He was my partner for the creative writing class and there is no way I'm going back to his house." She started shaking again and Nick pulled her in to another hug and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey don't worry about it you can be our partner I don't think he is going to care if it's in a group. So let's all go upstairs and work on it then." He said while guiding Macy back up the stairs she just came down. The others looked on in interest; yeah he so didn't have a thing for Macy.

"Well I'll be. He finally found more than a crush." Mr. Lucas said in wonderment. He never thought he would see the day. And yet his son had found the one and didn't even know it, just like Joe. Now only for Kevin to find his soul mate and he would be good. The others just smirked at him before they too followed him and Macy up.

"Ok guys are you sure it's ok for me to join in with you. You guys probably already have it finished it or something." She stated sadly she kept imposing on them she was such a horrible person.

"Macy if it wasn't ok we wouldn't have invited you in our homework group." Nick said reassuringly, Macy really needed some cheering up and her favorite band was the one to do it.

"So what were you planning on doing with Mike?" Kevin asked then realized he needed to add more to that question. "You know with the homework Mace." He said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. It was a nervous gesture he didn't know how to break.

They all looked at him weirdly before Macy busted up laughing at him. He really did know how to make her feel better even when he wasn't trying. She really needed to find him an awesome girl.

"Well I was planning on dating him now I've switched to beating the crap out of him and ruining his life. But for the homework he wanted to do a poem me I wasn't quite for sure. How about you guys?" She asked innocently, who knew Macy was capable of being evil. They didn't but they liked it although they would have preferred it to be under better circumstances.

"Well what did you want to do before mister high and mighty decided for you?" Stella asked with an angry tone. After all that stupid jock tried to hurt her best friend he was so going down when she saw him.

"Well I had an idea but it's stupid." Macy replied ignoring Stella's tone she was use to it by now. The guys decided right then and there they were never going to make those girls angry. Who knew what could happen to them.

"Mace I'm sure it's not stupid. You can tell us." Joe told her with sincerity in his voice. He hadn't talked to her since she showed up and he felt he really needed to. She looked at him with happiness in her eyes before launching herself at him in a Macy Misa hug till you can't breathe hug.

"Thanks Joe. That means a lot to me. It goes with our project but it really is silly." She said and let him go when she noticed he was starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen he was getting. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. He waved it off before putting his hands on her shoulders and looking directly into her eyes.

"Believe me Macy Misa whatever your idea was it was anything but silly or stupid. You are one of the smartest people I know. And believe me that's saying something because I live with Nick and mom." He told her jokingly but then got serious again. "All joking aside Mace I mean it your idea is neither silly nor stupid so I would be honored if you would tell us your idea." He finished and let go of her. She stood there just staring at him with tears in her eyes and then gently wrapped him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, before giving him one last hug. One that said she forgave him for the mishap yesterday. He didn't really need to apologize anymore after what he just said. The others looked at Joe in wonderment. No wonder he got all the girls with words like that who could not fall for him.

"Okay now that every person in this room has apologized and shed way too many tears, I think it's safe to say we move on. Besides its getting way to lovey dovey in here for me." Joe said while giving a sheepish smile to everyone before plopping down on his bed.

"Ok if you guys really want to hear my idea then ok but you can't laugh." She told them while trying to glare at them but with Joe's words it was not working. One she wanted to cry happy tears and two his last sentence made her want to laugh. And how could she not believe him when he said those things with such conviction. They all nodded their heads and each crossed their heart.

"Ok well the project I wrote was a song and yesterday's mishap is what inspired it although now I'm stuck at this part. But anyway with all that's happened with us today I have like some ideas for a song we could all do and it would be great since we all collaborated on it." She said while looking at them nervously. "I don't have a beat or anything just the words. So?" They all looked to her in amazement there really was more to her than meets the eye. Even Stella was shocked, she had no idea Macy could write music but she knew it was going to be great.

"Can I hear the song you did for the project Macy?"

They all turned to see Frankie standing at the stairs with his baby blanket in his hands. It had been awhile since he needed his blanket but when he heard what Mike had done, yeah he was totally eavesdropping on the conversations earlier, he decided he needed his blanket. Macy looked at him fondly and nodded her head and waved him over to hear. He took off towards Macy when he saw her approval and climbed in her lap. He figured they both needed the comfort. She smiled sweetly at him, he may be a smart nine year old boy but he was still a child and needed comfort just like the rest.

"Of course Frankie. Actually I have a better song for you one that my parents inspired me to write. How does that sound?" She asked him sweetly. He nodded his head and she looked over to Nick and the others. They all thought she was a natural with him she was going to be a great mom someday.

"Nick do you mind if I use your piano? It goes with the song." She asked shyly after all it was 24 hours ago they did that thing. She was so not trying to think about that anymore. Without hesitation Nick nodded his head.

"Yeah follow me Macy, its right over there." He said while pointing to the piano near the recording equipment.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Mrs. Lucas asked sweetly coming up the stairs carrying the tea she had promised everyone.

"Sure no problem. I would love for you all to hear it. I really would like impute on it. My parents are totally biased. The song is called When I Close My Eyes." Ok so she wasn't actually happy about this new development but Frankie wanted to hear her and he looked like he needed it anyway. So if she sings just to Frankie and ignores everyone else she was in the clear. After all singing to children was always easier for her. Frankie climbed into his mother's lap and Macy sat down at the piano took a deep breath and began.

_He remembers the night like it was yesterday_

_No, I wasn't there but I heard him say_

_That it was real and it was true_

_Now when I close my eyes I can be there too_

_Red flowers swaying on the white curtains blowing in the kitchen window_

_New Orleans in the summertime, Etta James singing on the radio_

_Slow dancing on the checkerboard floor_

_Building memories of long ago_

_And I'm there when I close my eyes_

Okay so Macy didn't have the perfect voice to win Grammys or anything. But with some singing lessons she could do it. Because just like everything else she did Macy poured all her heart and soul into. And while her voice wasn't perfect she sure made up with it in passion.

_I remember my mother lying on my bed _

_Holding me close she always said_

_That it was real and it was true_

_Now when I close my eyes I can be there too_

_Red flowers swaying on the white curtains in the kitchen window_

_New Orleans in the summertime, Etta James singing on the radio_

_Slow dancing on the checkerboard floor_

_Building memories of long ago_

_And I'm there when I close my eyes_

She was building up to the bridge here and the guys couldn't help but think that she really did have a good voice and maybe she would let them jump in on their instruments and redo the song just a little bit. Because this song was amazing.

_And if I'm only dreamin_

_If he just wants me to leave it_

_If none of its real_

_Well that won't change how I feel_

_Cause I know that you don't have a choice_

_And oh I know that you're no mama's boy_

_After all I can find_

_Still I'll always be haunted by_

_Red flowers swaying on the white curtains blowing in the kitchen window_

_New Orleans in the summertime, Etta James singing on the radio_

_Slow dancing on the checkerboard floor_

_Building memories of long ago_

_And I'm there when I close my eyes_

_I'm there when I close my eyes_

She finished took a one last deep breath and slowly looked up at them to see their reactions.

* * *

So I hope you guys like it. Now don't forget to review and take the poll on my profile. So I'll see you all next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Let me check... nope still dont own them. Oh well I'll keep checking.

AN: Sorry for the delay guys, but I'm back. So i keep forgetting to say that the songs in this story i dont own. I'm so not that good. The last song is song by Alexa Vega from Ruby and the Rockits which is a really cute show. Anyway the song in this chapter belongs to the lovely Demi Lovato. Here is a shoutout to my beta your still awesome!!! So with all of that said here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Everyone's mouth was hanging open. They couldn't believe she was that good. _Hello_, who was that yesterday that showed up? Because this person who just finished singing was not Macy. Macy couldn't sing remember? Okay, so maybe they were going a little far with that but with Macy just singing the way she did compared to yesterday really it wasn't that big of a jump.

Macy was starting to get nervous. They weren't saying anything and they were just staring at her. Was she really that bad? What was worse? Saying horrible things or nothing at all? She couldn't decide. She was about ready to get up and leave when out of nowhere Frankie ran and tackled her she ended up on the floor with him on top of in a bone crushing hug.

"Macy, that _was_ awesome! You have a great voice! You _so_ have to sing more a lot more. That way I won't have to listen to them all the time." Frankie exclaimed while pointing at his brothers.

"Hey that's not nice. Although he _is_ right, Macy that _was_ awesome." Kevin said while picking Frankie off Macy and helping her up.

"Umm thanks guys. But it wasn't that good." She said while blushing. She always did hate it when people complimented her, even with sports. And it was not only with Stella. Even with the Lucas brothers who were technically JONAS. So this was something new to her not to mention awesome. '_I will not faint, I repeat I will not faint._' She kept saying that in her head over and over again.

"No Macy you're wrong, that was really good. You could be huge if you were to go pro." Mr. Lucas replied to her. He really couldn't believe it; this was not the same girl who was here yesterday. He wondered what happened to make this change. Because there was no way she got that good in that short of time. The only answer he could come up with was that she suffered from severe stage fright but didn't she play sports though?

"Macy don't you play sports at school?" He asked her not really paying attention to anyone else though that would have been a good thing. Because he didn't see all the weird looks he was getting from everyone. Macy just sang the most amazing song and he was asking her about sports seriously. What was his deal?

"Umm yeah I do. I play a few sports." She said not really understanding where he was going with this. And okay, maybe a few was a little lie. No not a lie but she wasn't going to make it sound like she was gloating so a few was better than all. Apparently Stella didn't seem to think so though.

"Not a few Mr. Lucas, all of them. Macy hates to toot her own horn. That's why I'm here so I can do it for her. Why did you want to know though?" She asked trying to figure out where he was going with this sudden topic change. And she gave a smug smirk over to Macy for telling him she played all sports. That girl was far too modest for her own good; thankfully she was here to do something about it.

"Was it easy for you to sing to Frankie?" Mr. Lucas asked Macy accepting this information from both girls he just received.

"Uhh yeah. It's always easier to sing to kids." Macy replied confusedly. She had no idea what was going on in his head for her to understand what he was thinking.

"Just as thought. Macy you suffer from stage fright. Now I know that is difficult to understand because you play so many sports but you did say that it was easier to sing to kids. Most people who suffer from stage fright say the same thing. So my question is why was it easier for you to sing today than it was yesterday?" He said in his lecture voice not paying any attention to the looks he was getting from the others.

Holy crap when did he get so smart and teachery? That was the thought which was now running through everyone's head. They couldn't believe what he was saying because it made perfect sense to them. Which was really weird for him. Their dad was smart in his own way but this was different, _way_ different. They just hoped that he wasn't going to stay like this forever. Because yes it was really cool to see their dad this smart and adult like but they liked their dad the way he was. But they all stopped thinking of what he said when they realized they wanted to know the answer to his question too.

"Umm I don't really know. Frankie wanted to hear me sing and how can you say no to that adorable face." Frankie gave her a dirty look that went along the lines of, ' _of all the things she could say she uses that one_'. He really didn't like it but decided against saying anything because unlike his brothers he could keep his mouth shut when the moment called for it. "So I just sang. I don't really know what to say to it." She finished lamely and grabbed the tea Mrs. Lucas had brought up for them to drink. The truth was she did know why but she wasn't going to let them know it.

"That makes sense dear. Now why don't we leave and let you kids get to your homework." Mrs. Lucas said while getting up and grabbing Frankie and her husband before going down the stairs. She turned around and gave Macy a smile. "That was really beautiful Macy." Then she went downstairs followed by Frankie and her husband each who gave a nod to her before they disappeared down the stairs.

"She was right Macy, that was really beautiful," Stella said before she gave Macy a hug that clearly said they had a lot to talk about. Macy really didn't like that but she couldn't really say no to her. Stella was one persistent person.

"Dang girl, you got some mad skills!" Joe exclaimed to Macy high fiving her. Macy laughed at that but joined in none the less.

"Macy, you really wrote that?" Nick asked her. He was giving her a look she couldn't really decipher. She was really worried about what he would say. Did he not like it, was it really stupid? He was the writer out of the group and it really mattered to her what he thought of it. She took a deep breath on the inside and answered him.

"Yeah I did," she replied while nodding her head and looking him straight in the eye as if daring him to say it was horrible. He stared at her for a few minutes and everyone realized there was tense moments right there. Although no one knew why. Then Nick gave her a soft smile and a nod of his head.

"It was really good Macy. I definitely think we should write a song for our homework. And if you want I can help with your class project if you want?" He said before setting down on the floor and leaning against Joe's bed. He looked to Macy and patted the floor beside him for her to sit down. She got the message and sat down beside him with a small smile.

"Excellent. Hey did you guys want to do the song then? Cause me and Nick want to but I want us all to agree to it." Macy said while pulling out her notebook from her bag, never noticing the stares she was getting form two thirds of JONAS and her best friend. They all looked at each other before giving a secret smile to each other. Oh yeah they were definitely going to hook those two up.

"Sure sounds like a great thing to do. And besides with you two writing it we will so get an amazing A on it." Joe exclaimed while throwing himself on his bed. Nick and Macy each gave him incredulous look.

"No, we are helping on it Joe. This is a group thing meaning all of us including you have to help with it." Nick said while glaring at him daring him to argue with him. Joe knew that look and decided he was so not going to get in a fight with him besides Macy had the exact same look on her face. And if he wasn't intimidated by them he would have thought that it was funny but right now he was way too worried about himself and getting injured to laugh. He nodded his head to show he surrendered and he was going to in fact help them. Nick gave a smug smile while Macy beamed at him and they all sat down to start the project.

Two hours later they had finally figured out the perfect song for them. They all just hoped they didn't have to actually sing it because it wasn't really that great acapella. But with music it sounded pretty darn good for them to have all collaborated on it. Macy also had this idea that popped into her head while writing the song and when she wasn't giving her input which she was doing a lot she writing down notes for her own song. It was seven when Mrs. Lucas came up the stairs to inform them that supper was ready.

"Oh wow is it that late? Well I better be going. It was great guys." She said while packing up her things, they all had copies of the song so they could turn it in.

"Nonsense Macy, you are more than welcomed to stay and have dinner with us. I made plenty; you call your mom if you like and ask if you can stay for dinner." Mrs. Lucas replied. She really did like Macy, and she wanted to get to know her a little bit better.

Macy thought about it. Her parents were at a business dinner tonight which meant she was going to have to figure out something to eat. Yeah if she didn't have to cook she wasn't going to complain. But she was going to call her mom and let her know.

"Yeah I'll stay. My parents are at business dinner any way but I'm going to call her anyway and let her know. Thanks for having me over Mrs. Lucas." She replied while rummaging through her purse to find her phone. Mrs. Lucas smiled back in answer and went back to the kitchen. Once Macy got her phone, she dialed her mom's cell and waited till she answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi mom."

"_Oh hi honey. How are you?_" Mrs. Misa asked her daughter.

"I'm fine. How's the party?"

"_Oh boring as usual. What can I do for you sweetie?"_ Mrs. Misa was never one to just chit chat. She always got straight to the point.

"I was wondering if it was okay I ate over at the Lucas's house. We did our homework together and Mrs. Lucas asked if I could stay for dinner. Is it ok?" Macy asked she knew her mom was going to say yes but it was always better to ask then just say she was going to.

"_Of course honey. We won't be back until late so go right on ahead. Just remember to be back before midnight."_ Mrs. Misa replied.

"Thanks mom. Have fun." She replied. Her mom was awesome in her opinion.

"_I will sweetie. Bye._" She said before hanging up.

"Bye."

"She said yes I could eat over. Although that probably means she will have you guys over to repay you for having me over." Macy replied while walking down the stairs with them.

"That is so not a problem Mace. I love your mom's food. She really should open her own restaurant." Stella replied while setting at the table and pulling Macy to set beside her.

"Oh it really is no problem Macy. We love having you over here." Mrs. Lucas said while setting the table.

"Oh do you need some help with that Mrs. Lucas?" Macy said while getting up to help her.

"You sit down honey. You're a guest and the boys are more than happy to help. Aren't you boys?" She asked them while looking at them with a twinkle in her eye. They all nodded at got up to help their mother they so were not in mood to get back on her bad side.

Once they all finished setting the table they dug into the food. Although Macy champion eater as she was only a little bit of food and she kept playing around with, barely eating any at all. She couldn't help mull over those things that Mike said. Maybe he was right; maybe she was getting a little chunky. Mrs. Lucas looked around the table at everyone and noticed Macy not eating and that look on her face that said she was thinking about what that boy had said to her earlier. Well she wasn't going to have any of that. After all in her opinion Macy could actually use some more weight. That child was far too skinny on her own.

"Macy dear, please do ignore what that boy told you. You are anything but fat. In fact if you ask me, you are far too skinny." Mrs. Lucas told her with a kind smile. Macy blushed because Mrs. Lucas always seemed to notice what she was thinking and everyone else was now staring at her.

"Mom's right Macy. I don't know why Mike even considered you to be chunky. Apparently he is freaking blind as a bat." Nick said sincerely. "You perfect the way you are. Don't change for any one." He said then started eating again with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Everyone stared at him and then looked at Macy's reaction. She had a small tear running down her cheek and a contented smile on her face.

"Thanks Nick. I don't know what I was thinking guys. Let's dig in." She said before adding a lot more food on to her plate and digging in to her food. They all laughed and also began digging in. They all had a enjoyable dinner and a fun conversation to go along with it before Macy realized it was ten.

"Alright. As much as this had been fun, I really do have to get home guys." She said while standing up from the table. They all agreed it was time for the girls to head home. "Stell if you want I can give you a ride home, since it's on my way home." Macy said while grabbing her things from the boys' room and heading down stairs.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Thanks Mace." Stella said while hugging Mr. and Mrs. Lucas.

"Bye everyone. Thank you so much for having me." Macy said while hugging the parents and waving good bye to the boys. The girls hopped into Macy's car and headed onto the road to go home. They laughed and chit chatted all the way to Stella's house. They bid their good byes before Macy was once again on the road headed to her house. As Macy was driving home she kept thinking about the last 48 hours and maybe Zoe was right. Maybe everything does happen for a reason. To think she thought that she would never be friends with the Lucas boys or hate Mike the way she did. But all that had changed now.

And oh yeah that boy was so going down. The girls gossip chain was going to become her best friend, and oh man she couldn't wait. She pulled up to her house a few minutes later and walked to her room to start on her own song she wrote for the guys and Stella. She got on her laptop and got on her music program to start on her music. She took out her notebook and started editing the song until she was completely satisfied.

She started messing around with the music on there till she found the right one she was looking for. It took all of two hours and then she started to add the music to the words she wrote. Her parents came up to her to tell her it was time for bed.

"Wait, I want you guys to hear this song that I wrote for my friends." She said to them. They nodded because it wasn't often they got to hear their daughters music.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need any help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_[Chorus]_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything rights_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are when you open your heart and…_

_Believe in… _

_The gift of a friend_

_The gift of a friend…_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_There through the highs and the lows_

_Someone you can count on_

_Someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you go_

_You'll change on the inside_

_When you realize_

_[Chorus]_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything rights_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are when you open your heart and…_

_Believe in… _

_The gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground_

_You, you'll feel all alone_

_When you don't know which way to go_

_And there's no sign leading you on_

_You're not alone_

_[Chorus]_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything rights_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are when you open your heart and…_

_Believe in… _

_When you believe in…_

_When you believe in…_

_The gift of a friend_

"That was beautiful Macy." Macy's mom Ann said.

"Wow kiddo. Keep this up and you'll be bigger than your favorite band." Macy's dad John chuckled before ruffling her hair. "Alright kiddo it's time for bed." He said while kissing the top of her head.

"Night mom, night dad." Macy said while sliding into bed.

"Night." They both echoed to her before turning off the light and closing the door. Macy was asleep in seconds.

* * *

So dont forget to reveiw or flame whatever makes you happy just dont forget and remember to vote. Looking forward to hearing from you guys.


End file.
